Camp Videos
Camp videos are short films created by the video counselors and the campers each session in Video. Camp videos typically take the form of variety shows, containing multiple sketch-comedy segments which are colloquially referred to as skits. Also featured are counselor competitions, unique sporting events in which different ranks of counselors are pitted against one another. The style of a camp video varies greatly from skit to skit, with genres such as drama, scifi, fantasy, mystery, romance, and parody being utilized frequently. However, all skits by nature have a humorous undertone. Camp videos have a typical runtime of 20-30 minutes. As FCDC is a six-week-long camp, with two weeks to a session, videos being made once per session, there are three camp videos made each year. Segments Although the stories told in each camp video are unique, the ways in which those stories are told has remained relatively constant throughout the history of Video. Today, most videos contain the following elements: #Music Video - As an opener to each video, candid footage of campers and counselors throughout the camp are displayed in quick succession accompanied by a song. A new song is used each session. Songs are typically chosen based on their emotional relevance to the camp (a happy song is better suited to footage of children having fun than a slow, dreary song) #Skits - Comedy sketches ranging in duration from 1-10 minutes, these make up the bulk of camp videos. Skits are the only part of the video that contain basic storytelling elements; a plot, protagonists, antagonists, inciding incidents, etc. Although the stories told have become more complex over the years, they are geared toward young children and are therefore designed to be simple to understand. #Counselor Competitions - Unconventional sporting events that pit Head Counselors, Assistant Counselors, and CITs against one another. The winning team of each competition is awarded one point; at the end of the summer the team that has accumulated the most points is named that summer's winning team. Camp Videos Below is a list of every known camp video on record and the Video counselors that made them. Although Camp Videos have existed since the 1980s, technology at the time did not make copying movies an easy process. As a result, many early camp videos either went uncatalogued or have yet to be uncovered. There is no one location in which all of the videos are kept, meaning this record will be ongoing for the forseeable future while a permanent digital record is accumulated. *1994 - Danner & Guilmette *1995 - Danner & ________ *1996 - _______ & _______ *1997 - Danner & Worby *1998 - Danner & Crowley *1999 - Crowley & Bell *2000 - _______ & _______ *2001 - _______ & _______ *2002 - _______ & _______ *2003 - _______ & _______ *2004 - _______ & _______ *2005 - Hamilton & Cutler *2006 - Hamilton & Sexeny *2007 - Hamilton & Cutler *2008 - Hamilton & Sorencen *2009 - Hamilton & Cowell *2010 - Hamilton & Cowell *2011 - Hamilton & Cowell *2012 - Cowell & Seigle *2013 - Cowell & Seigle * 2014 - Cowell & Eklund * 2015 - Cowell & Eklund * 2016 - Cowell & Eklund * 2017 - Cowell & Mitchell * 2018 - Cowell & Bean